Le journal de Rosalie
by Lean
Summary: Rosalie Hale est bien plus que belle. Elle est tourmentée. Entre passé et avenir, regrets et espoirs, Rose se confie dans un journal intime.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie

Attention ! ce récit se passe après Révélations, et contient donc des spoilers.

( J'avais commencé une autre histoire, « lever de lune », mais je n'ai pas trouvé de temps ces dernières semaines… et l'idée d'écrire sur Rosalie me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment ! Toutefois, mon autre fanfic n'est pas (encore) morte  )

_Jeudi 25 décembre 2027._

Des milliers de gens fêtent la naissance du Christ chaque année.

Noel. Fête familiale, la crise de foie assurée et ou l'on croule sous les cadeaux.

J'aime cette fête. De toutes les traditions humaines que ma famille veille à respecter, je pense qu'elle est largement dans le top dix.

Pour nous toutefois, l'élément clé d'un noel réussi n'est pas dans la cuisson de la dinde, on se contente de s'offrir des cadeaux… En fait, on reçoit surtout ceux d'Alice.

Esmée et elle ont créé une sorte de concours, et chaque année, c'est à celui qui fera les meilleurs cadeaux…

Ma récolte, en cette année deux mille vingt-sept, n'a d'ailleurs pas été mauvaise : Edward ma offert une nouvelle Jaguar métalisée qui débridée atteindra la vitesse d'un vieux TGV ( Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, j'ai fais exprès d'y penser depuis deux mois à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages…), Carlisle et Esmée des billets pour un festival de jazz à Moscou, à Emmet et moi. J'ai aussi reçu un nouveau violon de la part de Nessie ( C'est elle qui ma forcé à m'y mettre il y a une quinzaine d'années, et j'avoue que je ne regrette pas.) Jasper m'a déniché le manuscrit d'un livre qui ne devrait paraître que dans quelques mois… Il faudra que je lui demande comment il s'y est pris.

Cette année, Alice s'est restreinte à un seul cadeau par personne cette année, pour ne pas subir les foudres d'Esmée ( L'année derière on en avait chacun eut une trentaine…)

Je suis donc parée d'une jolie robe noire qui à du coûter les yeux de la tête (Bien qu'Alice m'ait assuré le contraire).

Quant à Emmet, Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il a l'intention de m'offrir, si ce n'est que c'est une surprise… et qu'il complote depuis quelques jours avec Edward et Alice, ce qui n'est pas forcément bon signe…

Mais je ne me suis même pas présentée – Doit-on se présenter dans un journal ? – Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, et je vais sur mes… attendez que je recompte… 114 ans ?

Cent quatorze ans, et encore un physique de jeune fille. A croire que j'ai trouvé dans le cynisme une pommade anti-vieillissement miracle.

Et en ce jour de Noel, de cette année deux mille vingt-sept, je commence un journal intime à la couverture rose claire qui m'a été offert par ma sœur Bella.

Au début, je l'avoue, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait fait une blague. Puis j'y est réfléchi, et en fait, pourquoi pas ? On perd tellement vite ses souvenir du temps on l'on été mortel, alors peut être mieux vaut les écrire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Du moins, c'est le point de vue de Bella.

Je suis donc prête. Prête pour cette nouvelle année qui commence, pour cette éternité qui recommence, prête pour le bonheur. ( La couverture rose me monterait-elle à la tête ?)

Pour en revenir à la folie de noel, je crois qu'Emmet va apprécier mon cadeau. Il les aime à chaque fois !

Ces dernières années, il s'est mis dans la tête de s'améliorer en tant que combattant, surtout au niveau de la rapidité… et a donc passé des heures à s'entraîner dehors avec Jasper (peut être fuyaient ils le bruit de mon violon ?)

Quoiqu'il en soit, Emmet était déjà indestructible, même pour un vampire, mais là, il est devenu la personne la plus dangereuse qu'il puisse exister… tout en restant la plus gentille, s'entend.

Le voilà d'ailleurs qui m'appelle. J'entends des rires – Jasper et Bella. - Des gloussements aussi – Alice ?- Je perçoiss leurs présences… Carlisle et Edward – J'entends les battements de cœur de Renesmée, le bruit de papier cadeau que l'on défroisse – Esmée –

Et je le sens, lui, Emmet, son arôme fruité et piquant, sa présence si rassurante…

Je les aime. Tant pis si je suis fleur bleue.

Je les aime car ils sont une famille. Ma famille.

Joyeux Noel,

Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Samedi 27 décembre 2027

Je suis à nouveau fiancée.

Telle était la surprise d'Emmett. Avec l'aide d'Alice et de ce faux jeton d'Eward, ils m'ont bandé les yeux, puis Emmett ma prise dans ses bras et s'est mis à courir. J'entendais juste le bruit de ses respirations et le frôlement de ses pas dans la neige. Il m'a ensuite déposé sur le sol, et retiré le bandeau de mes yeux… Nous étions dans une clairière, qu'il avait pris soin de décorer de milliers de petites loupiotes. Au centre, il avait installé une petite table, deux chaises et un vieux tourne disque des années 70.

Quand je me suis aperçu qu'il avait mis un costard, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes…Et j'ai remercié intérieurement Alice pour son cadeau d'extralucide.

Cela va faire bientôt cent ans que j'ai rencontré Emmett, mais il m'étonnera toujours. En vrai gentleman, il m'a proposé une chaise, servit un verre de champagne (qui n'avait mauvais goût), mis en marche une vieille valse lente et m'a invité à danser.

Puis, comme l'aurait fait un garçon de mon époque (celle de ma vie d'humaine, s'entend.) il s'est agenouillé et m'a demander en mariage.

Carlisle et Esmée ne se sont marrié qu'une seule fois, mais il réitèrent leurs vœux tous les cinquante ans environ. Alice et Jasper se sont déjà remarié une fois, ma tornade de sœur ne trouvant pas d'autres occasions d'organiser une fête (Le L'union d'Edward avec Bella remonte à vingt ans maintenant, et Renesmée n'a pas encore réellement pris de décision concernant son mariage.)

J'aime Emmett. Car il me connaît mieux que je ne me connaîtrais sans doute jamais. C'est flagrant, comment parfois les opposés s'attirent. J'aime tout chez lui. Ses traits harmonieux et réguliers, ses cheveux noirs et ondulés, ou encore la petite fossette qui apparaît au coin gauche de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sourit.

Mais ce que j'aime surtout, c'est sa façon d'être. Cet émerveillement de petit garçon dans ce grand corps d'homme.

Et bizarrement, mon amour pour lui est réciproque. Il m'aime comme je suis. Fragile et forte, douce comme parfois froide, brisée mais reconstruite.

Je me souviens très bien du jour de notre rencontre, quelques années après la seconde guerre. Edward et moi devions nous retrouver à la frontière de l' Alaska, puis rejoindre le clan de Tania et des siens. Je roulais lentement vers le nord, en prenant mon temps. Je me souviens mettre arrêté quelque part dans les rocheuses. J'avais faim. Je me mis rapidement en chasse, quand soudain je fus frappé par une odeur méconnaissable entre toutes, du sang humain. Je me mis à courir, et découvrit un homme à terre, la gueule de l'ours à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je me souviens avoir tout d'abord noté qu'il était beau, avec son visage régulier entouré de boucles noires. Je savais que le sauver reviendrait à lui faire découvrir ma nature, mais je compris aussi que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le sauver. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'ours, lui cassant la colonne vertébrale en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire de me prit qu'un instant, l'homme l'avait déjà bien amoché. Il l'avait presque… étranglé ? Comment un humain pouvait-il avoir autant de force ? Emmett était toutefois bien amoché, il avait une vilaine plaie au ventre. Son sang m'attirait, d'autant que son arôme était particulièrement alléchant. Je commençais à paniquer, tentant les gestes de premiers secours que m'avait appris Carlisle, prenant soin de ne surtout pas respirer. Je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain. Pas qu'il ne m'attire pas autant qu'il attirerait les autres, mais j'ai toujours réussi à résister. La seule fois ou je failli réellement commettre l'atrocité fut à la naissance de Renesmée… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Emmett, que je croyais inconscient, avait alors ouvert les yeux, d'un gris saisissant.

« Je suis mort ? Vous êtes un ange ? »

Je m'étais alors jurer de le sauver. Toutefois, même sans être médecin, je savais qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Mais le transformer me répugner. J'avais peur aussi, terriblement peur. Résister à l'odeur du sang était une chose, mais lorsqu'on y avait goûté, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Edward m'avait si bien décrit la sensation que je ne voulais pas risquer de le tuer. Je n'étais pas prête, et il sentait trop bon.

Alors, sans réfléchir, j'avais déchiré la veste que je portais et tentais tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie. Puis, je l'avais soulever du sol et pris dans mes bras, je n'avais jamais porté d'humain, mais il me semblait tout de même lourd !

Je me mis alors à courir, tout en faisant un rapide calcul. J'étais à environ mille six cent kilomètres de notre maison d'alors,dans le sud de l'état de Washington. Le voyage en voiture me prendrait environ deux jours, et je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas d'ici là. Je décidai donc de courir. Et alors que je filai à travers bois, réfléchissant à un itinéraire qui me permettrai d'éviter les villes, il m'avait soufflé, au creux de l'oreille.

« Vous devriez vous couvrir mademoiselle, vous risquez d'attraper froid… »

Et là, j'avais éclaté de rire, sidérée par cet homme agonisant qui s'inquiétait pour moi.

« Je m'appelle Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. »

« Enchanté de vous connaître, avait-il soufflé avec difficulté, je vous avoue que je m'attendais pas à avoir d'ange gardien… et encore moins un qui soit aussi joli que vous… »

J'avais ris à nouveau, accélérant encore ma course, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors qu' il retombait dans l'inconscience.

Je ne m'arrêtais qu'une poignée d'heure plus tard, dans un minuscule village des rocheuses. L' état d'Emmett, dont j'ignorai alors le nom, empirait. Je m'aperçu qu'il était glacé, et que son contact avec ma peau n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tout doucement, je le laissait donc quelques minutes au pied d'un arbre, l'emmitouflant le mieux possible. Je rejoignais alors le village à toute vitesse, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards étranges des passants et à mes vêtements déchirés. Je rentrais dans la boutique la plus proche, achetais le parka le plus grand que je trouvais, et une gourde que je remplie rapidement. Par chance, le vieux vendeur avait une ligne téléphonique, et il accepta volontiers de me laisser passer un appel.

Par chance, Carlisle était chez nous, cet après midi là, et je pus lui expliqué la situation en quelques mots, sous les yeux éberlués du vendeur.

« Ne vaudrait-il pas l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche ? » me demanda t – il.

« J'y ai déjà réfléchi, mais je pense qu'il ne survivra pas. Ses plaies sont vraiment affreuses, Carlisle, et profondes… »

Ces mots, je les pensais vraiment. Et en les prononçant, je pris conscience de ce que je voulais réellement dès la première seconde ou je l'avais vu. Le transformer pour ne pas le perdre. Pour l'avoir à mes côtés. C'était terriblement égoïste de la part de quelqu'un qui regrettait chaque jour sa vie humaine, de penser à ôter celle de quelqu'un d'autre…

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, Carlisle, mais je veux lui laisser le choix… »

« Parles en lui en chemin, si il se réveille. Je vais appeler Edward, pour qu'il ramène ta voiture. Hydrate le, surtout, et veille à ce qu'il n'est pas trop froid. Les blessures ne saignent plus ? »

« Non, mais je pense qu'il a une hémorragie interne. Je l'ai laisser seul, Carlisle, j'y vais. Je vais faire le plus vite possible. »

Les heures qui suivirent me parurent les plus longues de mon existence. L'état d'Emmett s'aggravait. Il reprit conscience vers Seattle, et je tentais alors de lui expliquer ce qui aller se passer. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière, non loin de la ville, qui à l'époque, n'était pas aussi étendue.

Je commençai à fatiguer. La faim se faisait de plus en plus grande, même si cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'avais coupé ma respiration.

Je suivais les conseils de Carlisle à la lettre, le forçant à boire, et veillant à ce qu'il n'ait pas trop froid.

Il se réveilla à se moment là, désorienté.

Je tentais alors de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Je bafouillais. J'avais peur de sa réponse, sans doute.

« Vous me demandez de choisir entre mourir et passer plus de temps avec vous, Rose ? »

Je me souviens avoir rougi bien que ça soit impossible.

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous croire réelle… Vous êtes la perfection réincarnée en femme… l'absolu que j'ai toujours recherché. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours. Alors, quand vous me demandez de choisir entre la mort et un futur dont je ne perçois pas les contours mais qui semble être avec vous, je me dis que je ne suis pas si malheureux que ça… »

Je fus émue au delà des larmes que je ne pouvais verser. Eblouie par les paroles d'un homme qui ne me connaissait pas mais dont je savais qu'il voyait au delà de ma beauté.

Le bouclier dont je m'étais enveloppé depuis ma renaissance vola en éclat. Et je sentis pour la toute première fois mon cœur mort battre la chamade pour quelqu'un.

Je le repris alors dans mes bras, et me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Les dernières heures ne furent que des arbres et des forêts que j'avais l'impression de survoler. Je me dirigeai grâce à mes sens, laissant pour une fois la partie sauvage de mon être prendre le dessus, pour me déplacer plus vite encore.

Lorsque j'aperçus enfin les lumières de notre maison, je n'entendais que les battements du cœur d'Emmett, qui se faisaient de plus en plus lents. Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient entendu approchaient, et m'attendaient sur le perron.

Je montais alors à l'étage et déposais doucement Emmett sur mon lit, Carlisle s'activant déjà autour de nous.

Esmée me tendit un pull, et je me rendis compte que mes vêtements partaient en lambeaux, et que j'avais des centaines d'écorchures.

Je la remerciais doucement, puis me tournais vers Carlisle qui occultait Emmett.

« Tu vas pouvoir le sauver, Carlisle ? Je t'en prie… »

« Vu son état, je vais devoir le transformer… Lui en as-tu parlé… ? »

J'hochais la tête, préférant passer sous silence la déclaration qu'il m'avait faite, prise de doutes. Et si-il me détestait, après sa transformation ? Je n' en avais jamais voulu à Carlisle, mais j'ignorais tout de lui… Pouvais-je réellement choisir à sa place ?

« Rose… ? » C'était la voix douce et inquiète d'Esmée qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord… mais… je ne sais pas si il a bien cerné ce que je lui ai dit… il était à la frontière de l'inconscience et… »

« Je sais que c'est un choix difficile, que tu regretteras peut-être. J'aimerai te protéger en prenant cette décision à ta place mais c'est à toi qu'elle appartient, car il est en train de mourir, Rose… »

Je fermais les yeux. Puis l'entendit grogner de douleur. Une douleur qui n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il allait subir si je choisissais de le transformer.

« Rose… » me pressa Carlisle.

« Vas-y. »

J'ouvris les yeux, fixant le visage de cet homme que j'aimais déjà, priant pour qu'il survive.

« Tu vas tenir le coup ? »

J'hochais par l'affirmative, répondant par un sourire à la pression que fit Esmée sur mon épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

Carlisle approcha alors ses lèvres du coup d'Emmett, et le mordit.

Celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son corps se tendant sous la douleur soudaine. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais ressenti durant ma transformation, et en quoi crier ne soulageait en rien la douleur.

Emmett ne cria que lorsque son cœur eut son dernier battement. Il écouta longtemps Carlisle lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de devenir, ne me quittant que rarement des yeux. Le dernier jour, Edward me rejoignit et me proposa de prendre le relais à son chevet, mais je refusais. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ignorait rien des doutes et des peurs qui me transperçaient.

« Il ne regrette rien, pour l'instant, Rose. » me chuchota Edward. « Ses pensées sont étrangement sereines… Et tu n'en quittes aucune. » Reprit-il, amusé.

Je souris, et me retournai vers Emmett quand celui-ci me serra la main.

Main que je n'ai jamais quitté depuis.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Bonsoir ! désolé pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment.

Je suis un peu fatiguée, alors excusez les fautes dans le chapitre suivant. D'ailleurs, j'essayerai de poster bientôt la seconde partie du chapitre, qui est particulièrement long.

Merci pour vous commentaires, et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire d'autres, j'adore ça ! : p

(Positifs comme négatifs d'ailleurs… (enfin…))

Lundi 30 décembre.

Alice a décrété qu'elle était débordée.

Sachant qu'elle allait me harceler, j'ai accepté de lui laisser organiser notre (re) mariage. Elle ne sait pas encore quel thème choisir et panique complètement. Avec la veillée du nouvel an qui approche (et qu'elle a bien entendu voulu organiser), elle panique totalement de peur de ne pas être dans les temps. Et pourtant, j'ai eus beau lui dire que mon mariage n'était pas pressé, elle veut à tout prix l'organiser d'ici deux mois, et faire quelque chose d'absolument… « unique et majestueux » selon ses propres termes… Je m'attends au pire.

Elle m'a déjà soumis, en l'espace de deux jours, une liste d'invités interminable. Je ne savais pas que je connaissais autant de vampires…

Carlisle pense qu'il serait bien d'inviter les Volturis. J'avoue que j'hésite, compte tenu de ma dernière rencontre avec Aro.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward et moi étions parti quelques jours en Espagne il y a cinq ans, les autres passant quelques semaines chez Tania et les siens en Alaska.

Pourquoi l'Espagne ? Je crois me souvenir que nous désirions visiter la très célèbre Alhambra de Grenade.

Carlisle nous avait alors demandé de faire une visite de courtoisie aux Volturis que nous n'avions pas revu depuis la confrontation liée à l'histoire des enfants immortels… un énorme quiproquo, cette affaire là.

Bref, arrivé à Madrid, nous avions donc acheté une voiture et rejoint Volterra en quelques jours.

Aro, contrairement à ses frères, avait été particulièrement ravi de nous voir, et avait décidé d'organiser un gala ridicule en notre honneur.

C'est là que ça avait commencé à déraper.

Les regards qu'Aro me lançait, qui avant me paraissaient insignifiants, se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Il savait pourtant qu'Emmett et moi étions en couple, mais il cela ne semblait le géner nullement et il me dévora des yeux pendant toute la soirée. Ses yeux brillaient d'un désir malsain. Pas celui innocent d'Emmett qui me plais tant, il ne voyait en moi qu'un objet qu'il avait envie d'exposer dans sa collection.

Edward, bien qu'il ne pipa mot, était tendu comme un arc et lançait des regards courroucés à Aro, ce qui devait reflété la teneur de ses pensées. Jasper lui, était encore plus furieux, mais il se contenait et tentait d'apaiser Emmett pour éviter une crise diplomatique.

La situation ne se serait sans doute pas détériorée si Aro n'avait pas décidé de me faire la cour. Il tenta tout d'abord d'amadouer Emmett, et proposa d'ailleurs de l'enrôler comme son protecteur attitré, étant impressionné par sa force… Je crois qu'à ce moment là Emmett du faire appel à ses dernières ressources pour se contenir.

Quant à moi, je bouillonnais. De rage face au désir malsain de ce vieillard, en colère envers cette beauté qui une fois de plus ne m'apportait que des ennuis.

Aro vint me rejoindre alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, se jouant de la protection discrète de mes frères.

« Rose ? Acceptez vous que je vous appelle Rose ? »

J'étais dans une situation délicate. D'un geste discret, j'arrêtais Emmett qui accourait vers nous, ne voulant pas créer de crise diplomatique qui pourrait tourner au vinaigre.

« Que me voulez-vous Aro ? »

« Un rendez-vous. » Me répondit-il en français. Mais à quoi jouait-il donc ? Il s'amusait à nous pousser à bout en énervant Emmett ? Ou cherchait-il simplement une raison pour nous défier ?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Edward qui haussa les épaules. Mon regard rencontra celui d'Emmett, qui eut un drôle de sourire.

Soudain, je n'eus plus peur. Et ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Jasper.

Je n'étais plus cette jeune et naïve humaine de dix huit ans après tout, et si Aro me cherchait, il allait me trouver.

Je lui offrit donc un petit sourire et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Et bien… Mes frères et moi repartons bientôt… »

« Il n'y a aucune contrainte de temps pour notre espèce, très chère. Je passerai vous prendre dans deux heures ? »

« Très bien. »

Emmett et Jasper, tout comme l'ensemble des volturis présents, me regardèrent avec un air ébahi. Seul Edward, qui devait avoir suivi le fil de mes pensées, me fit un clin d'oeil. Emmett poussa un grondement sourd, mais je lui jetais un coup d'oeil confianjt qui le calma aussitôt.

En regagnant les appartements que nous avaient attribué les Volturis, Emmett ne murmura pas un mot. Jasper quant à lui se contentait de me jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil inquiets.

Après avoir refermée la porte de notre chambre, je murmurai quelques explications à mes frères.

« Je veux lui donner une leçon. »

« Il en mérite une en effet, mais il ne faudrait pas créer de tensions… » me répondit Jasper, tendu.

« Je sais que Carlisle était son ami. Et je sais qu'il ne faut mieux pas se fâcher avec les Volturis… Mais de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas refuser devant l'assemblée réunie, il nous aurait fait payer son humiliation… »

« Mais… »

« Rose a raison Jazz. Grogna Edward. Aro est malsain. Je rêve depuis toujours de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, pour tout ce qu'il a failli faire à Bella, puis à Renesmée… J'espère que tu vas l'écrabouiller Rose, bien que je n'en doute pas. » rit-il.

Jasper sourit son tour, et bien qu'il restait inquiet, il ne le montra pas.

Seul Emmett restait silencieux, le visage fermé.

« Je vais me préparer. » Repris-je. Lorsque mes deux frères eurent quitté la pièce, je me retournais enfin vers mon époux.

« Emmett… ? »

Celui me darda de son regard d'encre en plein cœur.

« Rose, je sais que tu étais obligée d'accepter…, comme je sais aussi que si tu y vas, c'est dans l'optique de nous venger tous … »

J'attendis patiemment que mon amour trouve ses mots, me doutant de ce qu'il allait dire.

« … Je ne doute pas de ton amour, Rose, mais tu vois… ça peut paraître stupide… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. »

Je souris, émue, et m'approcha doucement de lui.

La façon dont il me prit dans ses bras et la sauvagerie de notre baiser traduit tout ce que nous n'arrivions pas à dire.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi incapable de te protéger,mon amour… » me murmura Emmett, son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne craindrai absolument rien. »

« J'espère que tu vas l'écrabouiller. » grogna Emmett en s'efforçant de sourire. Je te laisse te préparer. On se voit tout à l'heure… »

J'hochais la tête, et attendit qu'il ait passé la porte pour soupirer. Je détestais cette situation. Faire de la peine à Emmett, devoir faire bonne figure devant Aro sans pouvoir lui dire le fond de mes pensées…

Je ne savais pas très bien comment j'allais m'y prendre, d'ailleurs.

J'entrai alors dans l'immense salle de bain en marbre, et ne pu m'empêcher de tiquer face à l'énorme paquet qui avait été déposé au centre de la pièce. J'ouvris rapidement le paquet, et me saisit d' une magnifique robe rouge en soie.

J'étais prête à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Je pris une rapide douche, puis enfilais la robe, les chaussures à talons aiguilles assorties, me maquillait légèrement d'un trait d'eye-liner et de mascara, ce qui fit ressortir la couleur ocre de mes yeux, et passa un rouge à lèvre rouge foncé sur mes lèvres.

Je n'entendis pas Emmett arriver derrière moi et embrasser mon cou de ses lèvres glacées. Doucement, il s'empara de l'étui en velours rouge qui trônait sur la veilleuse et me le passa au tour du cou. Ce collier de diamants avait du coûter les yeux de la tête, mais il me semblait lourd, me donnant la sensation d'être enchaînée.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire cela, mon amour ? »

J'hochais simplement la tête, toute indétermination quittant alors mon esprit. Emmett me retourna alors face à l'énorme miroir qui ornait un pan entier du mur, tout en m'enlaçant tendrement la taille.

« Tu es splendide. Si jamais il te fait le moindre mal, je le tue. »

J'allais répondre lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte.

« A tout à l'heure » Me murmura Emmett avant de disparaître par une porte adjacente.

Je jetai alors un dernier regard à mon reflet, étouffant les derniers doutes qui m'assaillaient.

J'ouvris alors à la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître Aro, dans un smoking impeccable, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Je retins même un rire face à cette mise en scène ridicule.

« Vous êtes ravissante, très chère. Absolument splendide. »

me susurra Aro en me détaillant de haut en bas.

« Désirez vous savoir ou nous allons ? » Reprit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Le sourire d'Aro s'élargit, et je sus qu'il était tombé dans mon piège.

« Piquante en plus de ça… Vous êtes un réel trésors, Rose… Prête ? »

Aro me proposa son bras dans un geste de parfait gentleman.

Sans un mot, je posai délicatement ma main gantée sur son bras, sous le regard amusé du vampire détenant sans doute le plus de pouvoir au monde.


End file.
